Hey John, It's Me (Pepsicola John x Dave)
by nothingbutamemory8
Summary: Dave messages John early in the morning. What could he want? Yaoi lemon i do not own homestuck the lovely Andrew Hussie does! Bye then 3


*_PesterChum sound*_ "What the hell?!" John said as he got out of bed looking at the clock. "Who the hell has the balls to wake me up so early?" It was got up to check who had the balls to message him so early in the morning and was surprised to see who it was.

**- turntechGodhead** **[TG]** **began pestering ectoBiologist ****[EB]** **-**

**TT: hey dude come outside**

**TT: seriously dude atleast look outside your window**

**TT: dude get the fuck out here! **

**TT: fine don't then**

**TT: get the fuck out of bed and come the fuck out here!**

**EB: sorry dude i was sleeping**

**TT: you don't fucking say?!**

**TT: just get the fuck outside!**

**TT: you're lucky rose fucking told me to stay cause i was going to leave when you didn't answer.**

**EB: ok ill be down in a minute **

**EB: i need to get changed and shit it's fucking cold outside in winter.**

**EB: and why do you want me to go outside?**

**TT: just do it man! stop being a douche **

**EB: bye i'll be down shortly**

**-** **ectoBiologist ****[EB] ****ceased pestering turntechGodhead** **[TG]** **-**

John got up and put a jacket on. He had to be quiet to make sure that he didn't wake his father up.

"Why the fuck does dave want me to go outside?" John asked himself still too asleep to realize that dave was right outside of his house.

When john opened the door dave wasn't in sight.

"JOHN!" Dave tackled John.

"D-d-dave? What the fuck are you doing here don't you live in fucking Texas or someshit what the fuck are you doing in Washington?!" John questioned Dave.

"Fuck you man! Why don't you just fucking be glad that i'm even here Egderp!" Dave said angrily still on top of John

"I waited out in the fucking cold 5 hours just to see you and you aren't happy to fucking see me ,not to mention you are rude as shit you don't even invite me in, you are seeming like a fucking dick right about now."

John looked surprised

"I'm sorry man come on in, i'm just surprised to see you that's all. "

Dave slowly got off of him do they could get up.

"Why the hell did you come all the way out here?"

"John you really are clueless, well i need to show you something." Dave chucked.

"why didn't you just pester me?" John asked.

"Because i felt like it'd be better if I showed you in person, y'know." Dave answered.

"Ok well what was the thing you wanted to show me about?" John asked.

" Bro i'm kinda cold do you have like blankets in this hell hole?" Dave asked.

"Yeah follow me let's go to my room so we don't wake my father up, he gets pretty angry when he doesn't have sleep and it's 4 in the morning." John replied walking to his bedroom.

Dave followed John up the stairs and into his room.

"You're house is weird as hell dude." Dave said looking at all of the strange pictures and trinkets that were placed everywhere.

"I know my dad's pretty weird with the decorations and shit." John answered.

"Here we are my bedroom." John opened the door and walked in.

"Phffft!" Dave laughed.

"What?!" John said.

"Nothing, bro just your room is so dorky!" Dave said laughing again.

"Shhh!" John said putting his finger to his lips, "Shut up ok! there is nothing wrong with my bedroom you just don't like my.."

"Shitty movies." Dave interrupted, "It's friggin' cute John." Dave's face stayed as stone like as ever as those words came out of his mouth.

"What's cute?." John raised an eyebrow at Dave.

"You" he replied.

"Oh uh.."John said awkwardly blushing slightly, "So, what did you want to show me? It better not be one of those fucking fanfictions you're always trying to get me to read!" Dave just smirked and walked over to John's computer.

"I just wanted you to listen something that I made."

"Oh, why didn't you just pester me it?" John asked again.

"Because it's better to fucking show this shit when I can see your reaction!" Dave said a little frustrated when John's computer was being slow. "Why won't this shit load?!" Dave said.

"Let me see that." John said walking over to the computer screen. "Dude my computer doesn't support that kind of file."

" Why the hell not?!" Dave asked.

"'Cuz it's a really old computer and i don't have the right updates to be allowed to play what you're trying to play dude." John replied shutting down anything that was open on his computer.

"That's so fucking lame bro that's it for your birthday i'm getting you a fucking new computer." Dave said.

"You don't have to do that bro." John said smiling. "Anyway what did you want to play can't you play it on your phone?"

Dave looked up at John who was now standing over him.

"Bro I didn't think of the fact that you would have a retarded computer so the _thing_ I made you isn't on my phone." Dave said putting extra emphasis on the 'thing'.

"The thing you made for me?" John asked blushing. "You didn't have to waste your talents on me, really i'm not somebody that deserves that kind of thing."

Dave's straight face turned into a slight frown.

"Dude, no you are someone who should have someone to make them feel like they are worth everything which you are." Dave said looking John right in the eyes.

".." John was at a loss for words, blushing like crazy. "D-Dave no i'm not you didn't need to waste your time on me okay." John said.

"Yes you are! And i didn't waste my time i created it for you and you are not a waste of time you are my everything, john." Dave said.

John blushed even crazier.

"Is there any other device that we can use like your dad's things?"

"Yeah we could try my dad's pager thingy." John replied picking up his father's pager thingy.

"Did you pester the _thing_ to me?"

"Yeah i did now look it up dick!" Dave said getting impatient.

"Here it is!" John said clicking on the file. "Hey John, it's me this is the shit that I've probably been babbling on about for like 30 minutes." The file thingy started playing. *how could I live without you from con air.(Dave singing it/ playing it)* , "Well I know how much you like that shitty movie so to tell you how much I love you I learned it to play to you." The recording ended. Dave had fallen asleep and was snoring a tiny bit.

John was a blushy mess as he looked at Dave in shock. He just sat there waiting for Dave to do something, to move, to wake up, just something. John had been staring at Dave for at least 30 minutes before thinking of what he was going to say to dave when he wakes up. while John let several scenarios out in his head Dave woke up to see John looking up at the ceiling and decided against letting him know he was awake. Dave could almost feel the worry in John's derpy mind of his. Dave moved slightly and everything in john's mind came to a sharp stop and panic covered him.

Dave noticed John's panic and just smiled( internally of course). Dave sat up and faced john. "Egderp." John look right at Dave and tried to hide the panic in his face and the butterflies in his stomach.

"Y-yeah?" John stuttered.

"how long was i out?" Dave looked out the window seeing it was early morning outside.

"a few hours." John sighed relief filling is body. Dave took off his shades and set them down beside them.

"John." John looked up and looked away when he saw Dave without his glasses on. "John look at me." Dave said grabbing John's face when he didn't look.

"Dave I'm not a homosexual, I'm sorry if you thought I liked boys but I don't.".

"oh I'm sorry but I felt like I should tell you how i feel." Dave said grabbing John's face again pulling him unto a kiss. John was in shock at first but eventually relaxed into the kids allowing Dave's tongue entry when it asked for it.

"I am not a homosexual." John said. "I don't believe you egbert." Dave pulled John into another kiss which turned into sloppy makeouts. when Dave put hid hand up John's shirt he studdered at the warm hand that slid his stomach and onto one of his nipples. "nngh" John awkwardly moaned as Dave tweaked the small nub.

"can I?" Dave asked lifting John's shirt slightly.

"Dave I'm not a homosexual." Dave was getting frustrated.

"your pants say otherwise now I going to ask again can I?" John just nodded putting his arms up.

"egbert, I love you." Dave said climbing back onto John, straddling him.

"ddave" John moaned as Dave brought his face back to his chest licking one nipple and playing with the other. John's moans were making Dave aroused. John sighed when Dave stopped touching him.

"are you sure you want to do this?" Dave asked.

"well I'm not sure" he looked away.

"John I need to know."

" I guess."John's hands slid up Dave's stomach to his chest. Dave ripped off his shirt and three to the side. John looked at Dave's pants and began to unbotton them. Dave stopped him and looked at him.

"you're sure?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"yeah not take them off before I do it myself.",John said getting irritated.

"ok whatever man." Dave began unbottoning his pants and pulled them off revealing his red boxers and hardened member. John just kept looked at it."what?" Dave said. "

" I'm sorry Dave but." Dave frowned. "I've only just came up with this question but how is this going to work?" Dave, still straddling John face palmed and began laughing.

"what I just found out im gay also my first ever having, you know sex." Dave looked down at John.

"it works however you want it to." :John looked at Dave's member again " but if you want I could take control of this situation, dint worry I'll be gentle." Dave said with a smirk.

"o-okay" John looked right back at Dave's member again. Dave began to palm John through his pants causing him to moan and buck up for more pressure. "mmm" John sighed when Dave stopped. Dave began to unbutton John's pants and pulled them down revealing his boxer covered erection.

" where is your dad?" Dave asked.

" at work he leaves really early and gets back really late."

"Good so we can be as loud we want?"

"not exactly."

"why not?" Dave asked

"I have neighbors jerk."

" ?"

"what if they tell my father?" Dave stood up "if you don't want to do this the fine I'll just go back to Texas." John gave into the guilt trip and stopped Dave from leaving by tackling him to his bedroom floor.

"No don't leave. Dave I'm sorry I want this so please don't leave." Dave sat up into a kiss which soon led to Dave palming John again. the louder John's moans got the more Dave wanted to hear them.

"Dave whatever you're doing don't stop please." John said in a pleasures sigh. Dave removed his hand from John's erection, leaned up, and began to make out with him, slowly moving down to his neck. John moaned when Dave found his sweet spot and began sucking and licking at it. Dave looked up at John and giggled. he then began to lick down John's chest until he was at John's boxers. he played with the elastic until John looked at him impatiently.

"stop teasing." with those words Dave pulled John's boxers down. Dave began sliding his hands up and down John's shaft teasing the tip slightly. "nng stop teasing me Dave." John said bucking his hips up into Dave hands' "hah" John moaned as Dave took the tip into his mouth licking it in a circular motion.

Dave slowly began to slide down John's shaft and began bobbing his head up and down sucking as he went John's hand clenched the sheets as hard as he could, trying his hardest not to buck up into Dave's mouth. John moaned louder and louder feeling the knot in his stomach tighten

"Dave I'm going to cum" Dave didn't care he just continued until "Ahhh!" John released into Dave's mouth. Dave stood up and admired the state John was now in. "wow." John said panting slightly. "t-thank you." Dave smiled and kissed John.

"anytime John."

"Dave I love you too." John said sitting up. "you're turn?"

"I don't know if you're ready for _that_ yet but you could do other things." Dave said sitting down on John's bed signaling what he wanted John to do. John nodded and soon straddled Dave pulling him into another sloppy make out. John slid his hands down to Dave's boxers and removed them slowly still keeping the kiss. "mm" Dave's voice hitched when John's hand wrapped his hand around his penis and began to pump slowly. John smiled and pumped faster until Dave was a moaning mess "ah- John!" Dave moaned as the knot in his stomach tightened. He came all over John's bed and hands. Dave was panting hard now and didn't care who heard him.

"Dave I'll be right back." Dave was to tired to really listen to him. John ran to the bathroom and cleaned his hand off in the sink. when he came back Dave was fully dressed shades and all.

"John what do you want me to do with these sheets?" hold on let me get dressed. "just put them in a pile over there please." John said.

"ok."

"Dave are you hungry or anything?" Dave wrapped his arms around John's waist and put his head on his shoulder.

"yeah that would be nice."

"ok follow me." John turned around and kissed Dave. they walked into the kitchen and John began making their food. they talked as they ate their cereal.

"so are you going to tell your dad or what?" Dave asked.

"I don't know should I ?" John looked directly at Dave.

"yeah man that'd be the cool thing to do."

"ok then it's settled when he gets home i'll tell him."

"cool."

"Dave I really do love you." John said smiling at Dave.

"I love you too John." he kissed John once more. they had a feeling this was going to be the start of beautiful relationship


End file.
